Hypnos' Cabin
Hypnos' Cabin Description '''Hypnos' cabin '''looks like an old-fashioned prairie house. It has mud thatched walls and rush roof. Red poppies cover the door. Inside there's a fireplace, soft violin music playing, and the air smells like fresh laundry. It makes people extremely sleepy. Above the fireplace there's a branch from the poplar tree from the Underworld, dipped into the river Lethe. It drips Lethe into tin cups. There are lots of empty beds with feather pillows, fresh sheets and fluffy quilts. Powers Offensive # Children of Hypnos have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to fall asleep for a short time; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. # Children of Hypnos have the ability to, upon direct contact, to force someone to fall asleep for a moderate time; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a short time. Defensive # Children of Hypnos have the ability to cause people neat them to feel extremely tired and become sluggish for a short time. Passive # Children of Hypnos have the innate ability to cause others to feel mildly tired in their presence. Supplementary # Children of Hypnos can put people to sleep for a short time; after awakening, they will feel extremely refreshed, as if they had just slept a full night. # Children of Hypnos can meditate in order to speed up their rate of healing; they are constantly drained while they do this. # Children of Hypnos have the ability to look into people’s dreams as they sleep. # Children of Hypnos are able to astral project, they can use this for multiple reasons, however, their physical body is vulnerable and they can not effect anything on the physical plane while astral projecting. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Hypnos can take control of another person’s body while they are asleep for a short time, however they cannot do anything that the person would not normally do themselves; the person being controlled feels as if they are dreaming and will vaguely remember the experience. Traits # It is not uncommon for children of Hypnos to suffer from narcolepsy, a sleep disorder that causes excessive sleepiness and frequent daytime sleep attacks. Residents Head Counsellor # Katniss La Rêve Lieutenant Counsellor # Anne Bellard Members # Felix Hanson # Lucy Grant # Tranquillity Neal # Zara Hawkins # Teryn Sibbel # Jenni Brown # Lucy Grant # Hamish Willams Campers who are not year round # Annabel Lee Griffen # William Bellard Former Members # Arman Lourdes (Left Camp) # Bambi Thomas # Kate Beech # Zane Bellard # Zack Lourdes # Narcissa Lourdes Inactive # Adoption # Gallery Treaties with Other Cabins Morpheus' Cabin I, Zane Bellard, have made a treaty with Harmonia's Cabin, for help in quests and a mutual defense pact. (Verified by Andrea Murray) Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hypnos